


I'm Ready. (You hear that Chuck? We're Ready)

by Fuzzy_Words



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e17 Unity, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzy_Words/pseuds/Fuzzy_Words
Summary: Coda to 15x17 Unity.Look I'm not happy with the latest episode of Supernatural and it leaves me wanting more. I mean there were a couple of phenomenal scenes like the ending? Come on, that's the best part but on the flip side some of the other lines said (or not said) felt almost out of character for me. This is my, not-so great, rushed attempt of the Winchesters we know. They're our heroes and here to save the world. Together.Update*: Now with a second chapter! I have discovered inspiration to keep writing more perspectives. So as a recap, this is essentially just an insight of Supernatural up until the point in the most recent episode Unity. (Each chapter is named after a specific character.)Disclaimer: I have changed the Rating from General Audiences to Teen and Up Audiences because of minor foul language in the second and beyond chapters.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Kelly Kline & Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's perspective from Unity (15x17)

**“You want me to use my psychic whatever. Skip the speech. I’m ready.”**

Sam & Ruby

4x09

* * *

“I,.-I’m ready.”

The current scene unfolding between Jack and Dean, hits the youngest Winchester in a way he hasn’t felt since the clock struck ‘12 and Sam had his biggest failure: unable to save Dean.

Except it’s not Dean anymore.

It’s Jack.

And he’s failing him.

It leaves Sam faced with only two options.

Dean or Jack.

So Sam decides he isn’t here now. He’s not in this conversation. Sam is elsewhere; the place that short circuited when Dean uttered “Jack’s not family”. He’s here, speechless. More than that he’s even voiceless.

But he has made his pick. He’s staying to look for another way.

He’s helpless.

_doesn’t have a choice_

somewhere deep inside him screeches

As if everything they endured came back in one instantaneous moment when Jack Kline entered the world. All their wins. All their loses. All the celebrations. Fatherhood.

They have a second chance to be better.Dean never saw this.Never truly understood.

Lucifer’s son.

The motivation that washes over Sam with this little simple fact of who the father is, when it’s the mother, that most would say is fundamental to the creation of the child, encourages Sam to look for another way. Maybe prove to himself that Jack is good and not his father because sometimes his brain mixes the two up and all he wants to do is just stop and shut down. Shut it all out.Besides, it shouldn’t matter that much. It’s not that important in the grand scheme of things. So what if the Devil has a kid and Sam just so happens to be the next best thing to a step father along side Castiel and maybe even Dean at one point or another (even if Dean won’t accept this at times).

Dean takes this route. Takes the easy way and absorbs all of Lucifer’s faults and projects it to Jack. Dean never meant this, Sam knows. Understands that Dean is naive in a way that he’ll never be able to describe. (It's ironic really because Dean projected that to the kid)

_I'm a monster, not the kid._ his blood rumbles underneath the surface

While Sam? He knows the Devil. And Jack’s not him, there’s nothing more to say regarding this matter. Sam knows not to overlook such a simple fleck in the masterpiece that is the first being to rebel and create his own path.Sam knows the hoops he’s trying to jump through. Knows, hopefully, his limits. What’s considered too much and simply never, ever enough.He knows he has to create his own path, here and now. And prays that he doesn’t cross any invisible lines as he fights for his son.

this too makes something inside Sam clench and release even for a second

Jack isn’t Sams’. Yet he still reminds him of someone Sam is far from ever being over with while simultaneously reminding him of a stranger. Kelly Kline, someone who had no chance against the Devil, rushes through his mind and defeat enters his bones at her tragic ending, if Sam was truly honest with himself.He’ll take the punches then and the now current one at the expense of hisolder brother’s hand.

Dean can continue making his assumptions and reaching for a meaning to it all. Even at the cost of pulling a loadedgun on his little brother.

Sam knows this also.

The need to stand your ground.

He felt it when he shot God with the equalizer.

He felt it when he told Satan he'll rip his heart out. 

_ that's good Sam, you keep fanning that fire burning in your belly. _

So somewhere down the line Sam almost expected this, really only in his nightmares but Sam knows the truth to this too. Lucifer taught him well.

Chuck is angry and it’s familiar.

It’s icy. Cold, hard and sharp.

Underneath it all it’s bright, overwhelming and then there’s this engulfing pull. Reminds Sam of the Empty; Darkness.

_ha_ , turns out it’s true

Jack falls. Eyes changing, encased, burning once more.

Sam still not having a moment to think. Something converges inside him, natural instinct that comes with saving the world.

He can’t lose his son again.

He can’t continue losing more people.

It can’t end this way.

It won’t end this way.

Sam will make sure of this.

He set foot among the path he created just now. He’ll drag Dean along side him for once, just to guarantee he actually trusts him.

Like the beat of his heart, something once more inside him alters at the end of last thought.

At the edges of Sams’ mind laughter erupts, oddly familiar to his own, along beside

“Dean won’t follow you. He never really _trusts_ you.

-You don’t even trust yourself.”

something inside him gives way and for a moment it reminds him of the Devil

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah,.. I didn't know how to end this. I'm sorry if this isn't what you were expecting or if it made any sense haha. I just see soo many parallels between S1-5 Sam in Jack and the weight he has to carry now, is similar, in my opinion, when everyone blamed Sam for letting Lucifer out of the cage (when it was a two person effort of Sam and Dean) They even brought this back up in season 9 with the hunter they saved and she wanted no parts of Sam?? Oh and don't even get me started on the entry quote for this fic with Sam and Ruby. Like did no one else immediately thought back to the scene with Sam being so ready to take down Lilith? (No? ok.) Sorry I ramble, its just that I need all the Sam and Jack scenes. And all of team free will being the best darn parents to our little smol Bean. Protect him at all costs. Also am I the only who thinks Sam still has his powers? (Loosely what this fic is based on.) But if that's not your cup of tea the lines without periods can just be seen as Sams' internal "ethical questions" as Dean puts it, about himself but with a twist as we all know Sam is his own worst enemy. (He was such a badass with meg/the empty love seeing Rachel Miner again ;)) I know at this point in the show its all a fever dream to see Adam and Sam patch things up between them or ever see a reoccurrence of Sam's demon powers (would have been cool when they had Lilith take the god gun to bring up Sam's whole Boy King title but I see the writers have moved past this :/)
> 
> Anyways, I'm pretty sure this fic is Sam-centric, in fact I know it is. But with the way I wrote the summary I would like to do a Dean perspective as well. (But I'll wait and see how this first chapter is received) (I never really wrote Dean and I already started writing it too (and we know already how much I post) so who knows if I'll ever muster up the courage to publish it))  
> I hope you enjoyed it so do all the fun things, leave kudos and a comment. Tell me your feelings. Loved it? Hated it? Really just give me your feeling on the episode 15x17 Unity. Continue being safe ya'll.


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's perspective from Unity 15x17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still ain't too sure what I'm doing and this is my first multi chapter fic so apologies if my formatting isn't the best. Tryna to figure this all out and what am I even doing???

Since this is my first attempt at writing Dean, I fumbled and tripped and couldn't figure out a good quote to fit in with what I wrote and I'm usually on top of that! So no quotes here this time,...

Maybe I'll just plug the song I listened to on repeat for an hour or two as I wrote this: Body by SYML

* * *

“Jack’s not family.”

The words repeat in his head, like a broken record that can never be played again. The end ruined, never to be heard once more.

Dean wonders if he’s ruined the end this time too.

The kid isn’t family.

Every fiber in his body tells him this is the only way.

He hasn’t felt this sure about something since Sammy took his swan dive and fell for this world.

Deep inside his brain another memory raises, bringing forth the familiar sense of clarity and God (Chuck?) forgive him, hope. Reminding him of the first time that he felt like yeah, maybe they do have a chance of saving the world.

The time Castiel, his brother from another era or at least it seems like so, gripped him tight and raised him from perdition.

Dean won’t talk about it.

That much he’s sure of. But during that time in his life he didn’t want to be saved. Didn’t want the second,-no third chance, or whatever. He already used it up by the time he sold his soul. Sam was the one with the faith and here’s Dean.

Dean the rescued one while his brother was getting mind fucked by a demon. Became addicted to his new discoveries and Dean wasn’t there to save him and guide him away.

He wanted Sam away from the Life.

Sometimes Dean wonders that since Sam could never save him that night, if that’s the reason why his brother could never see through Ruby’s mask. See her party-line of utter bull crap and live his life.

Like he did when him and Cas were blasted by Dick to Purgatory.

Dean wonders if he ruined the ending there too. If he wasn’t so angry, so blind to the fact that he didn’t need saving that time around. He’d be the only who had the weight of Closing the Gates of Hell.

And well everything after that is one mess after the other. More losses. More of the same old routine.

Until the Mark.

The Original bearer; Satan himself.

Yeah,.. Dean definitely isn’t thinking about this now.

He’ll think about Sam though.

Not his Sam now, that’s for another time. He can’t, this Sam? His current, can’t eat anything but veggie-whatever or I’ll literally gag and throw it up-brother (because seriously what the fuck, Sam? That’s new,..little brother) is someone he doesn’t recognize.

Ah, fuck me.

_No, no, no,_

Dean’s green smoothie-loving brother is Sam and he _does_ see him.

The problem is Sam doesn’t see _him_.

This is all the warning sign Dean needs to snap out of this. Or well so he thought. Jack and him? They’re getting closer to their destination.

He’ll think about the Sam that just never got it. The one who was so angry and hurt that Dean sold his soul for him. Could never understand that he was just doing what their father taught him. Yes, because screw John for royally fucking-up your kids, but not, for he and Mary gave Dean the best gift in the entire scope of endless universes. Mary traded Sam for John, John sold his soul for Dean, Dean sold his soul for Sam and around and ‘round we go.

_So, you’ve been sitting on this,…I mean how could you keep something this huge from me?_

_Because I knew you couldn’t handle it!_

Dean knows Sam won’t talk about it either. Sure, it was surprising at first. In the first few months of Sammy’s return from his fall, he noticed Sam not sleeping. Reasons why he was keeping quiet, when he is usually so pushy for answers and solutions. Turned out his brother was soulless, failing him once more. The quiet thing stayed, in the end.

Sammy suffering in hotel rooms when the Devil kept him up all night. Sam all quiet, all far away and never really here.

Sighing, Dean’s mouth twitches.

The fucking kid reminds him so much of Sam, sometimes it hurts.

So he settles on what he can take. Billie’s Plan. He’s good at following orders. He should be able to finish this up before lunch time and then him and Sammy can take an early vacation. 

Sometimes Dean thinks about the cage.

Amara’s cage. Lucifer’s cage. He thinks about their plan about caging Chuck and something grabs the back of his mind.

Similar to the loud, clunky, banging of a pissed off archangel. ( trapped inside a storage freezer within the depths of your head )

He thinks maybe he’s wrong. Somewhere down the line.

He knows he messed up too.

That much is relevant, even now in his Baby and Jack besides him.

Dean knows he needs to open his mouth and puke out an apology, like yesterday, because the kid didn’t need that on top of the weight he already has. He didn’t deserve it.

Sometimes Dean sees more and more of John as he ages and he pretends it doesn’t scare the shit out of him.

But no. Dean’ll keep quiet and just assure Jack that this is the only way. Thank him for that much. If that.

Soon enough it’s game time and before Dean’s brain could form any doubts Jack and him are on their way back to the bunker.

He’ll lock his questions up for another time. He’ll lock up his anger and push through to the other side.

The drive back is not an easy one. He can’t think of Jack. He can’t think of Sam because he sees himself in Sam. He’s spiraling like his brother silently was when Lucifer invaded the only home the brothers knew outside of the Impala. Sammy still never, really bounced back from that. It took a full room of dead hunters with eyes burnt from their sockets, for Sam to say he hated the place and was honest with him about it.Dean can only wonder the amount of times Sam wanted to run but didn’t.

Sammy’s stronger than he’ll ever be.

This makes him angry, because the last time he felt this, Sam took all his strength and might and faced the Devil himself. And he just can’t lose his brother again? Ok? Ok. So Dean will do what he does best and follow through with this last shot (because yes, Sam, I am tired of saying that. For once I need you to see my side too.)

Sometimes Dean wonders if he’ll ever catch a break. Sammy’s here with all his spark and spunk, trying to change my mind. Trying to rip up the pages while it’s showtime.

No, the amount of times I have to put my brother in his place, for his own good, is something I think won’t ever lower and dissipate until it did and my gun was out. Safety off and raised at my younger brother, my other half, the one with all the doubts.

But thank whoever for Sammy.

_Please, just put the gun away. Put it away. And we’ll find away. We always do, me and you._

I just noticed my gun was out, it’s like it wasn’t even me who grabbed the gun. And my brother asking me if I’d trade him.

No, of course not!

That’s all Bille wanted, her real ending. Why she needed my brother reined in and kept in place. It wouldn’t have had to boil down to that, my mind tries to reason. My bones and heart and entire being are thankful for my brother, for showing me the way.

Me and him? We’re the Winchesters. Not the Lose-chesters. We got this.

So when Chuck busted down the door, I’m ready with my brothers and adoptive kid by my side.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta be honest I'm more happy with this chapter than I am with the first? I like the ending better haha. But help, this is my first time ever writing Dean and I'll take all the constructive criticism and feedback I can get. So sound off in the comments and lets enjoy the ride to the series finale.
> 
> Oh before I forget we all remember when Jared (or was it Jensen? I dunno someone did) came out with his whole Win-chesters not Lose-cheaters bit? Well I just see that as such a Dean thing, he has to be the one who came up with that so there I did it. Dean can kill Hitler and come up with cool catch phrases for his last name.


End file.
